


mighty action x patch v.7.9.17

by bluefeudallord



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Character Study, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, homoerotic helping with injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeudallord/pseuds/bluefeudallord
Summary: Kiriya helps Emu with some post-battle injuries and they do some catching up.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	mighty action x patch v.7.9.17

All things considered, Kiriya doesn’t really mind being a Bugster. Dying wasn’t ideal - but, hey, you have to learn to roll with the punches, and he's always been an adaptable guy. It does come in handy, sometimes. Especially when you’re fighting for the fate of humanity every other day. No matter how bruised and bloodied Kiriya gets, nothing sticks. As long as it's not too serious, all his wounds fade after ten minutes. Sure, he’s tired, but he’s still his same, spry, handsome and undead self. But poor Emu, poor, clumsy, sticks-his-neck-out, very much human Emu… he isn’t so lucky.

Kiriya helps Emu limp back into the CR, which for once, is empty. He’s got Emu’s arm slung around one shoulder and his own around Emu’s waist. Emu leans heavy on him as he helps him into a chair.

“Thanks, Kiriya-san,” Emu says as he eases into it. His body is so stiff, trying not to strain any aching muscles. You know, Kiriya was sure now that they had Hyper Muteki, Emu would be spared the worst of it. But things are never that easy.

Sucks. Emu could use a break.

“No problem, ace. S’what I’m here for.” What kind of a bike would he be if he didn’t help Emu get around? It seems like everybody nowadays is desperate for the spotlight. like they want to be the protagonist of this sick, convoluted game the Dan Family have landed them in. But the way Kiriya sees it, he’s just fine being in the supporting cast. They’ve already got their ace, anyway.

Speaking of which, Kiriya snags an emergency kit from a cupboard and slides it across the table. Emu, halfway through struggling off his coat, scrambles to keep it from falling off.

“Hey, hey, easy,” Kiriya chides, as he skirts back around the table. He slides his hands gently under the collar and over Emu’s shoulders to ease the lab coat off of him. He peels it off carefully, paying especially ginger attention to where it's plastered around a nasty cut on Emu’s upper arm. Once it’s off, he goes ahead and throws it in the biohazard bin - no way it’s salvageable.

When he turns back around after washing his hands, Emu’s choking down painkillers dry, with all of the gauze and ointments and stitches laid out at the ready. Almost like he's -

“Shit, Emu. You’re not gonna try and do that yourself, are you?”

Emu just blinks at him. “Uh yeah, it’s what I usually do. I’ve gotten pretty good at stitching myself up one-handed.” He says the last part with an amused smile. Kiriya doesn’t smile back.

“Well, I have a free pair of hands.” Kiriya says, reaching for Emu’s arm. But before he can, Emu tilts away out of his reach and gives him a skeptical look.

“Wh - oh c’mon Emu. I’m a doctor too, you know. Three whole years longer than you,” he says as he pulls up a chair. "Show some respect."

“For dead people,” Emu mumbles. But he lets Kiriya take his arm this time.

Gingerly, Kiriya rolls up the blood soaked sleeve of Emu's t-shirt. It’s turned the bright cyan into a deep, murky purple. The wound itself is pretty deep and dark with pooling blood - he's definitely going to need at least steri-strips.

"I can still do the basics,” He tells him. He tries to be as gentle as possible as he rinses the wound. But, judging by the way Emu’s face scrunches up, it still must hurt plenty - and that’s not even the worst of it. “It's basically the same. Just less coagulated blood,” he mumbles. Emu opens an eye just enough to give him a reproachful glare. Kiriya just smirks.

“Kidding, kidding,” He placates. He sops up the excess liquid and blood with some gauze. The fresh blood is kind of messy. He shakes his head. “There’s a whole hospital above you and you can’t find one free nurse to patch you up?” He asks, looking up at Emu with a quirked eyebrow. Kiriya’s not necessarily “good” at patient care (how did his supervisor in med school put it? that his sense of humor was “unprofessional” and “grim” - or something like that). But he figures he can keep his mouth running enough to distract Emu a little.

“What am I gonna tell them?” Emu protests. But he has the decency to look a little sheepish. “That I’m a part-time superhero? I can’t.” It would look pretty suspect for Emu to constantly be showing up with a new laceration every week, wouldn’t it. Still. Has Emu been fending for himself this whole time? That doesn't seem right.

"And Mr. Genius Surgeon won't - " He starts, then thinks better of it and shakes his head. "Never mind, I forgot who I was talking about for a second." He mutters. That makes Emu laugh. Just a little, but it’s nice to hear.

"He's gotten a little better, you know." Emu tells him, genuine, if half-hearted.

"Really?"

"A little. Asuna also helps sometimes, if she's here."

“Mm. So you trust her but not me, she even been to med school?” He tsks. “Way to hurt my feelings.”

Emu snorts at him again. “Mm, I wonder.” He says, with that sort of rare, sly smile Kiriya likes to think is just for him. It’s like his M smirk, but not exactly, it’s something just a little warmer. It slips away a moment later, as he interrupts Kiriya from reaching from the steristrips. “Use the nylon, it’ll be more secure when I need to fight again.”

“You got it,” he says, but the “when” makes something uncomfortable twist in Kiriya’s gut. He gives Emu one last questioning look. He doesn’t think a few acetaminophen tablets are gonna do much. But Emu nods, puts on a brave face, and fists up his free hand tight in the hem of his t-shirt.

“Well, if there was anyone who could soften up that guy’s ego it’d be you, ace.” Kiriya says, keeping his voice light as he begins to stitch. Emu hisses hard through his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut.

“I don’t think I deserve the credit there,” Emu manages. Kiriya makes a doubtful noise. Obviously it’d have to have been Emu. No one else has that sheer stubbornness. That idealistic audacity to throw all of your nihilism in your face and make you realize that not only can you be better, you want to be. He can speak from experience.

“Kinda nice to have my patient be able to talk back.” He says, changing the topic.

“...Do you usually talk to the corpses?”

“Sure. Gets too quiet down there, and I’m not allowed to play music anymore.”

Emu’s makes a sound close to a laugh.

“Creep,” He mutters, fond.

“Hey.”

It only takes a couple more amusing anecdotes (“ - so I rolled out of the cold locker, and Nishi’s face -”) before Kiriya’s taping fresh gauze in place around Emu’s arm. He is a professional, after all. Emu doesn’t look too worse for wear, for what he just went through. “See, not bad, huh?”  
Emu turns his head and twists his arm to get a good look at it and gives Kiriya a smirk.

“Not bad. Maybe you could start working with living patients.”

“Pfft, nah. I'm no good at that small talk stuff.”

“Hm, you would have to keep the murder talk to a minimum.”

“Well it’s either that or ABBA trivia.”

That makes Emu laugh in earnest, even though it makes him wince when it pulls at the wound on his lip.

"ABBA, huh?" Emu says with a smirk.

"Mhm." Kiriya jerks his chin, as if challenging him to say something. His eyes slide down to that gash on his mouth. The blood is vividly red against the pale pink of Emu’s lips. Hm. It looks just like the one that he left when he kicked him, back at the beach. He touches a finger under Emu’s chin, to get a better look. He hears Emu’s breath hitch. You know, It might be the same wound, reopened.

“Oh, um, it’s alright, Kiriya-san. I can do the rest.” Emu tells him.

“Nah, I’ve got you.” He murmurs. When he looks up from his lips, Emu’s eyes dart away from his.

“Um, okay.”

He doesn’t take his hand off of Emu’s jaw too long as he rises to his feet and wets a cotton swab with antiseptic. He tilts Emu’s head this way and that, taking an inventory of the damage. It’s not too bad: that cut on his lip, another on his forehead, a purpling bruise up on his cheekbone. Emu is silent as he looks him over.  
It’s definitely not sterile technique, but he touches the wound on Emu’s lip with his thumb and watches a bead of blood well up - fresh and bright. Even roughed up like this, he really does have a pretty mouth. His lips are so full and soft. Kiriya even thinks his teeth are cute, especially the ones that are a little bit crooked. He can feel the gentle breeze of Emu’s breath on his fingers like this too. Absentmindedly, he drags his thumb, smearing it across the curve of his bottom lip. Emu’s eyes are closed now, soft, head tilted upwards for him. Wouldn’t it be so easy to just lean down and -

Kiriya snaps out of it and jabs the wet end of the cotton swab into the cut.

“Ow,” Emu says indignantly as he recoils. See? Bad at patient care.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kiriya plays it off. “Hand slipped.” His pulse is in his ears, hot and nervous. He can’t quite meet Emu’s eyes - god, he needs to get a hold of himself.  
Emu squints at him suspiciously, but begrudgingly closes his eyes again as Kiriya returns to treating him. He’s dabbing ointment on a bruise when he speaks up again.

“I still think you’d make a good doctor,” he says, even as he flinches a little from Kiriya’s fingers.

“Yeah?”

“Mm. You’re very kind. You care, you listen.”

Heat crawls up the back of Kiriya’s neck and his pulse picks back up. Him? Kind?

“Haven’t heard that one before.” Not in a long time. “Kagami and Taiga really lowered your standards, huh?” He tries to joke. But Emu’s hand wraps around Kiriya’s wrist and he looks up at him with those big brown eyes. Shit.

“I mean it,” He says earnestly. “So many terrible things have happened, but you still move forward, you still help.” Kiriya’s pretty sure he can hear a ‘you helped me’ in that. “It’s amazing.” He smiles, and Kiriya wants to map that particular upward curve of Emu’s eyes and memorize it.

“Ah,” Kiriya has to tear his eyes away from Emu’s, or else… he doesn’t know what else. Like his brain will completely short circuit trying to distract itself from the sincerity there. He doesn’t know what to do when it comes to stuff like that.

“Well… thanks,” he manages.

"Letting go of the past… striving to be better than you were, it's not easy." Emu says, but this time it doesn’t really sound so much like he’s talking to him. His voice is too distant. When Kiriya looks back at him, Emu is staring at their hands, with a hollow expression that seems so uncharacteristic it puts him at a rare loss for words.

The CR is eerily quiet as he stands there. There’s nothing except for the buzzing of fluorescent lights, and the sound of their breathing. When things are more lively, it’s actually easy to forget that this is a hospital sometimes. But there’s no Poppy or His Holiness Dan Kuroto to break the silence here. No smack of shiny oxfords, or rancorous teen sidekicks. Just the occasional beeping of the machines, and the two of them.

Emu's face turns back up to smile at him. "Sorry, ignore that… didn't mean to be so melodramatic." He lets go of Kiriya's wrist to rub at his neck. "I must be more tired than I thought," he says, with a familiar easy sheepishness. But in Kiriya's expert opinion (expert on half truths, and cover ups, and Hojo Emu) it sounds less than sincere.

"I should probably get going," Emu continues. Now he's the one that can't meet Kiriya's eyes.

"Wait, Emu your-"

Emu puts weight on his left leg and winces. He falls back down into his chair, hissing through his teeth

"...your leg," Kiriya sighs with a shake of his head. "Let me take a look at it."

Dutifully, he drops down to his knees and gently holds Emu's ankle as he hooks his fingers to unlace his shoe. One red, one blue. He smiles to himself a little. Good to know that even with everything going on, Emu hasn't stopped prioritizing style. It’s cute. He peels back the heel of Emu's sock and gently presses his fingers against his ankle. It doesn't feel broken or look too swollen, but Emu hisses again when he tries to rotate it.

"Hm. Not broken, just twisted I think. Should probably ice it and call in sick to your rounds."

"Oh, it’s fine. It'll probably be better by tomorrow," Emu sighs, and gingerly wiggles his toes like he's making sure they're all still there. "You know, I always used to heal really fast as a kid. And I never questioned it, but now..."

"You think it's a Bugster thing?" Kiriya asks, interest piqued. "Yeah? How do you think that works?" Back before his untimely demise, he'd toyed with the idea that the virus hadn't been completely dormat all those years before Zero day. It’s interesting to think that it might be modulating Emu's body in some way, beyond just inoculating him.

Emu's eyes look up to meet his, and that Genius Gamer M smirk curls his lips. "Shouldn't you know? As the leading expert on the Bugster virus..." He trails off meaningfully, with a sly undercurrent to his tone that makes Kiriya's face heat up and his heart sink with dread. Ah, jeez. He didn't - "Or at least my strain..." Oh no, he did.

"You, ah, read my paper, huh?" Listen, he'd left it as a last resort. He knew something might happen if he stuck his nose in too deep. But he'd been hoping to get a chance to edit some of the most off the cuff stuff before he really bit it. Stuff like: the illegal nature of some of his buccal swabs, for instance. Or how absolutely stupidly love sick he sounds every time he brings up "the hospital ace." He's pretty sure there was at least one verse about Emu's eyes in there. He may have called Emu's mean streak "sexy" in a footnote.

"Mm." Emu hums, clearly reveling in teasing him. "Well, Hiiro found it first." Okay. That's hilarious actually. What Kiriya wouldn't give to have seen his face. "And after I found out about the whole "Patient Zero" thing... I wanted to know more." Emu leans forward on his hands, and he looks so god damn smug. "I know you've published more than me, but I think that one is a little too personal to go to a review board."

Little shit.

Kiriya digs his thumb into Emu's ankle and he jerks with a yelp. Kiriya's victory is short-lived, however, as Emu takes the opportunity to "accidentally" jam his heel into Kiriya's thigh. Hard. He grabs his calf to keep him from kicking anything more sensitive.

"Ow! Careful!"

"That was your fault!" Emu protests. "That hurt!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kiriya mutters, as he grabs the gauze to wrap his ankle up. "So, uh, how’d you find out?"

"Oh... well. Kuroto told me."

Fucker. It's not like there would've been an easy way to drop that bomb on him, but man, Kuroto? Maybe the worst possible option.

"If I were around, I would've told you," he mumbles.

Emu nails him with a look. "Would you?"

The question makes him squirm. Maybe another reason he wrote the report was so he couldn't chicken out. Emu deserved to know, he knew that. But something like being Patient Zero... who knows how he would've reacted. Especially someone like Emu, who already took the responsibility of the world on his shoulders.

"Probably," Kiriya says. Judging by the look Emu gives him, it's not very convincing.

"Eventually," He insists. He likes to think he would at least try. As much of a coward as he is, he wasn't paying lip service when he said he believed in him. "You're too good at seeing through me anyway."

"Mm. Maybe you're just a bad liar, Kiriya," Emu says, watching him as he finishes taping Emu's ankle.

"Good to go, ace," Kiriya says, giving his calf a little pat before standing up and dusting himself off. "Now you can go hose off and catch some sleep." He says as he sits back in one of the other chairs. But when he looks at Emu, that faraway expression is there again.

"Did you know?" Emu asks. Kiriya watches him fiddle with his hands in his lap. "About Parado."

Kiriya sucks on his teeth. "Ah... no." And that's the 100% truth. "I had a theory that you might have a bugster out there. But you know, it's not like Parado was hanging around much before."

He still doesn't really know that much about Parado. Or what Emu and Parado's whole deal is - beyond the basics. It's one of those things that he'd missed in his time away, and that no one had gotten around to filling him in on. And what’s he gonna do? Ask? He can read the room. Seems like that might be a bit of a sore subject.

Still, he can’t help but be curious. It’s the curiosity that got him involved in all of this in the first place, all those years ago when he’d caught wind of a novel infection that the Ministry of Health was keeping under wraps. And even with that Zero Day wound still fresh, he still wanted to dig into it a little deeper. He's a researcher at heart! He’s not good at leaving stones unturned.

Maybe he should’ve done a little more digging while he was moonlighting as an evil henchman. He was supposed to be keeping track of the rogue bugsters, after all. Special assignment from Dan Sr. But they’d mostly kept their distance from each other. Graphite and Parado kept their sulking to their corner of the abandoned warehouse, and Kiriya kept to his.

There had been one moment though, that first time he’d crashed their evil lair.

First impressions had gone about as well as you'd think. He's pretty sure if they'd been in better shape they would've attacked him immediately. But they'd still been nursing their wounds since their Chronus assassination attempt had failed. Not that it stopped Graphite from trying... But Parado was quick to stop him. It was strange to see Bugsters injured like that. It's usually just: Wham! Bam! Pow! another headshot for the ace's kill count. The enemy fizzles away into data and the day is saved! But Graphite looked sick. Now, Kiriya's never had much affection for Bugsters in his heart. Don't get him wrong, Poppy's great and all. But Poppy's different, she's a person. Salty, Revol, Motor: they're basically Looney Tunes. He guesses he used to see Graphite and Parado that way too: evil cartoon cutouts in the shape of a person. He still mostly sees them that way. He’s not like Emu, he doesn’t have much generosity in his heart. But it was disconcerting seeing them worried and hurt and anxious.

After Graphite slinked away to lick his wounds, Parado had stayed. He stood there and stared at him, with a stony look on his face. He kinda thought Parado was going to attack him after all. But he didn't, he just glared at him.

“Got something to say?” He’d asked.

"How could you betray him?" He'd said. His brow had furrowed. Kiriya watched as he twisted his hand into his jacket, right over his heart. He scowled at Kiriya outright, with eyes that felt so achingly familiar.

It'd taken him a second to catch on exactly what Parado had meant. Oh, Emu. That had made him laugh.

"What, you care about hotshot's feelings? That doesn't sound like what I've heard."

His flippancy seemed to make Parado even more upset.

"Are you reprogrammed?" He'd demanded.

"Nope." And it was the truth. Unless Masamune was playing some real 4D chess and letting Kiriya just think he had the autonomy to double cross him. He shrugged, playing his part. "I just owe him one. Emu's playing a losing game, anyway."

Parado stared at him, looking furious and confused and disappointed all at once. Like he'd been the one betrayed. Like he expected better from him.

"He mourned you." He'd finally snapped at him, and of all the things Kiriya thought he would say, it wasn't that.

But that had been about the most he'd been able to get out of either Bugster while he kept watch. A lot of it was just Graphite pacing, and Parado playing games, and the two of them obviously plotting in their dramatic, villainous way. But he'd never been able to shake that moment. It wasn't just what he said, but how he said it, the fact he'd said it at all. It stayed with him, even after he'd pulled his mask off and returned as one of the Good Guys (tm).

"Why are you asking about Parado?" He asks Emu.

Emu shrugs, still not looking at him. "I don't know. It just... it feels like everyone knows more about me than I do. I thought I knew who I was, before this. And now I just... keep hearing these things secondhand." Emu bites his bottom lip, and then winces because he forgot about his cut lip. "Though, I do remember Parado."

"Really?"

"Kind of?” Emu wrings his hands. “I mean,” his nose scrunches up real cute, “ I remember getting in trouble in school because I had this imaginary friend. I don’t know if he had a face or a name, but I wouldn’t talk to any other kids because of him.” He grins sheepishly. “I remember, I got sent home once for scaring the other kids, because I was just staring at one of the computers and acting like I could talk to it.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Haha, yeah. I was not popular.”

“And no one did anything? No one wanted to get you exorcised?”

“Pfft, shut up… I got scolded for being too old for that sort of thing and I just… stopped. I hadn’t really thought of it until recently.”

“Huh.”

“And then, in high school,” Emu continues. “I used to have a lot of mood swings. Which isn’t totally abnormal at that age. But I’d also have these - well - they would be weird. It’d feel like I wasn’t really me, I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… um, so one time at an Tekken afterparty, a guy got dared to kiss me as a joke and I uh, punched him and broke his nose. But I didn’t remember actually punching him, just afterwards when everyone was freaking out about it.” Emu sighs. “I felt so awful, too…”

Kiriya can’t help it, he laughs a little at that. “Sounds like he deserved it,” he offers.

“Well... maybe,” Emu only looks a little sheepish at that.

“You think that was Parado?”

“I don’t know, probably? Maybe some of it, but maybe some of it was both of us.” Emu groans and drops his head into his crossed arms against the table. “I don’t know, it’s too confusing.”

Sympathy tugs at Kiriya’s heart, but he doesn’t know what to say. What can you say to something like that? The surreality of it all makes comforting words just feel like platitudes: sorry you were possessed, get well soon. So instead, he reaches out and places a comforting hard on the top of Emu’s head. It makes Emu’s shoulders stiffen for a moment, before they relax. It’s quiet, again, as Kiriya starts to smooth his hand over Emu’s hair. His hair is a little sweaty to be honest, but still… it’s nice. He tucks back those errant flips of Emu’s hair back over his ears.

“I don’t know what to do about him,” Emu says, muffled into his arms. “He’s my bugster, my responsibility, but - he’s all these things I hate - ” His shoulders tense, bunching up like he's pulled a drawstring through them. “I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.” He admits.

“Hey, listen Emu,” Kiriya says, his voice the softest he’s ever heard it, “you’re the best guy that I know. You’ve done a lot of good, for your patients, for the others...” For me, he means to say. I’ll back you up no matter what, he thinks. But then Emu shifts so his head is resting cheek down, looking up at Kiriya with big, brown eyes, and his tongue ties. “If anyone knows what the right thing to do is, it's you.”

They all believe in Emu, deep down, even if the others won't say so out-loud. That plucky intern. Their genius gamer. The ace up their sleeve. Maybe it’s cheesy, but he means everything he's said too. More than he’s ever believed in anyone.

Emu's eyes slink down away from his, just for a moment, his brow drawing together in that same second. A look that if Kiriya didn't know better... he almost looks disappointed. Kiriya's stomach swoops with a sudden shock of dread, like he'd missed a step going down a flight of stairs. But then Emu's smiling up at him again.

"Thanks, Kiriya-san," he says. "You'll back me up, right?"

"Of course, ace." Kiriya says, he gives his hair a ruffle, and grins at the noise of protest Emu makes. Even as a sliver of doubt wedges itself in the back of his mind. "I'm your ride, aren't I?"

Had it been something he said? Had Emu not believed him... it'd be just his luck that he'd come off as insincere the moment he was trying to be 100% genuine. But Emu's quipping right back at him just like normal, batting his hand playfully. Maybe he'd imagined it... or Emu is just tired...

"Speaking of which," Emu hits him with his best puppy dog eyes, "do you think you could drop me off at my apartment. Since,” He wiggles his taped ankle. “You know, it’d be hard to take the train.” Kiriya tsks and makes a show of drawing in through his teeth.

“Wow, really taking advantage of my special talents, huh?”

“C’mon,” So cute when he gets whiny, “I’m tired! You can’t be enjoying how I smell right now, either. I need to shower so bad.”

“You could always ask me a little nicer,” Kiriya teases him, even though he’s literally already getting up to help Emu. He crouches to sling Emu’s arm back over his shoulder. “Throw in a senpai or something? Since you insulted me earlier.” Emu rolls his eyes so hard Kiriya can feel it off to his periphery.

You know, maybe he had imagined it, or was reading into something that wasn’t there. But as much as he tries to let it go, it nags at him all the way to Emu’s doorstep. He takes Emu home on his bike, rather than transforming. Just because he’s a little concerned about Emu nodding off mid-trip. And Emu’s arms squeezing his waist on all the sharp turns is a welcome bonus.

“Thank you again, Kiriya-san.” Emu tells him when they get there, blinking drowsily as he very obviously fights to not fall asleep standing up. His hair is messy from the helmet. He looks a mess honestly, but the sight makes Kiriya’s heart squeeze.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kiriya assures him. It feels kind of weird to be here, somehow, intimate. He rocks on his heels nervously. He still feels uneasy, self-conscious.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Emu says, with a sleepy smile.

“Yeah… see you.” The breath catches in his throat. “Hey, Emu?” Emu pauses, already half way through the door.

“Yeah?”

“...Make sure to keep that foot elevated.” He finishes instead. Emu’s got enough on his plate, he doesn’t need to deal with Kiriya’s neurotic insecurities right now.

“Ha, yeah, yeah. Goodnight.” Emu says, giving him a little wave.

“Night.” Kiriya waves back, his hand hanging in the air as Emu’s door shuts. He sighs, rubbing the back of neck. Well, whatever it was, he’s still got his support role to fill. And he’s still betting everything on the ace.

**Author's Note:**

> kiriya: emu hasn't done anything wrong in his life ever <3  
> emu, thinking about how he's probably going to have to murder parado in a few days: ...
> 
> kiriya's gay report inspired by this fic ;) https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543717
> 
> thank you carla and abe for the beta <3


End file.
